Through the Storm
by WillowNox
Summary: Jane and Maura are in a terrible accident that leaves them both injured. Will they be strong enough to make it through the rain or will they be stuck in the down pour. One thing is for sure, they can't do it alone. Better than the summary, promise. Established Rizzles. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, WillowNox here. This is just a little idea I thought of in Anatomy the other day and the idea wouldn't leave me alone and thought I'd see where it goes. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Calm

October 3, 3:07 am

Jane Rizzoli groaned and rolled away from the warmth of her wife and reached to grab her cell phone from the bedside table.

"Rizzoli." She answered, her raspier than normal from sleep. As she listened to operations she heard Maura answer her phone.

"Isles."

They both looked at each other when they heard the cries of their son in the next room over. After hanging up they got to business.

"I'll go get Parker." Maura rolled out of bed and made her way out of the room.

"I'll go get Ma." Jane grumbled following closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As more Maura changed 6 month old Parker she heard little footsteps enter the room. She turned to see 3 year old Pru standing in the door way, blanket in hand rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing up?"

Maura picked up the baby and walked over to the little girl. "What's wrong sweetheart."

"Are you leaving Mommy?" Pru asked in the most innocent voice in the world, that Maura's heart clenched at the thought of leaving.

"Yes Momma and I have to go to work, but we'll be back before you know it."

Jane came to the door dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Maura come on we've got to go. Ma's got Parker's bottle."

The blonde doctor inclined her head towards Pru, who Jane hadn't noticed until that moment, and pleaded with her eyes for a little help. Jane nodded and went over to scoop up the three year old. She tickled her stomach, earning a giggle from her beloved daughter.

"I thought you were asleep, Pru." Jane said carrying her out of the room, Maura slipping out behind them with Parker to take him down to Angela.

"Momma don't go." Pru whined, clinging to Jane's neck so tight that the brunette could barely breathe.

Jane loosened Pru's grip on her neck and looked into the big green eyes that were a carbon copy of Maura's. "Mommy and I have to go catch the bad guys, you know that."

"So." Pru pouted.

Jane made it down the stairs and sat in one of the arm chairs across from the couch where Angela was feeding Parker. She sat Pru down in her lap so that the three year old was facing her.

"Listen to me Prudence. Mommy and I might leave a lot but I promise we will always come back, no matter what."

"Pinkie promise."

"Pinkie promise." Jane locked little fingers with Pru and kissed her forehead. She held her against her chest and rocked the tiny blonde back and forth trying to fight back her tears.

The detective looked up when she heard Maura coming down the stairs. Maura was dressed similarly to Jane, purse and keys in hand.

"Okay Pru, it's time for me to go. Nonna will take good care of you and PJ."

"Bye, bye Momma. Bye, bye Mommy." Pru mumbled half asleep as Jane laid her down beside Angela.

Maura kissed Parker and Pru in turn before following Jane to the door.

"You girls be careful." Angela called.

"We will Ma. See you later." Jane called as she and Maura left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a 45 minute drive out to the crime scene and every time Jane looked over at Maura she was fast asleep with her head resting in her hand against the door.

"Maura, honey, wake up we're almost there." Jane said tapping her knee.

"M'kay." Maura answered, not even opening her eyes.

"Seriously, Muar wake up."

"I am." The blonde whined, sitting up straight and opening her eyes.

They pulled up to a red light at a four way stop. Jane took the opportunity to take Maura's hand in hers.

"I know you're tired babe. Let's close this case, then you, me and the kids can take a nice long vacation."

"That sounds wonderful." Maura hummed as Jane kissed her hand.

"I knew you'd agree." She leaned over the middle console to kiss her beautiful wife.

Maura pulled back from the kiss a little bit breathless. "Jane the light is green."

With on last, quick peck to Maura's lips, Jane pressed the gas petal and began driving across the intersection. Neither one of them saw the car speeding toward them from Jane's side until it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy I know, but don't worry next chapter will be up soon. (Not sure how updating will go with this, I'm on break right now so updates should be fairly often, but once I get back to school not sure how often it will be). Anyway, please review, I'd love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy holidays everyone, here is chapter two. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but decided to post it anyway. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Waiting for the Rain

October 3 5:27 am

When Jane regained consciousness she was in a white room with bright lights. The stinging smell of anesthetic filled her nose she vaguely registered the voices around her. Everything was blurred together and the only thing she could feel was pain. Her head was pounding, she was struggling to breathe and her left arm was throbbing.

She fought through the pain and turned her head, looking for the one person she could calm now, but she couldn't find her. Maura was nowhere to be seen. Panicking Jane tried to sit up, but immediately felt hands on her shoulders pushing her back down on the gurney.

"Ma'am you need remain still." The voice of a nurse told her.

Jane tried to fight, but the hands held strong.

"My wife." Jane's voice came out barely above a whisper, but the desperation was clear. She continued to fight against the nurse's hands, she had to find Maura; she had to make sure she was okay.

More hands moved to hold her down.

"Where is my wife?!" Jane demanded as she fought against the hands. Every part of her body was screaming at her to just give in and stop fighting, but she couldn't, not until they told her where Maura was.

"Please, you have to remain still." The doctor told her as she saw him move a syringe, filled with what she assumed was a sedative, toward her IV.

"Maura!" Jane yelled, the adrenaline coursing through her system giving her the energy she didn't have. "Maura!"

She continued yelling her wife's name, thrashing around so the doctor couldn't sedate her, until she burst into a coughing fit. She brought a hand to her mouth, and was shocked to see blood when she pulled it away from her mouth.

Now that she had stopped thrashing around, the doctor injected the sedative and Jane could feel herself slipping into oblivion.

"Her lung is collapsing, we need to move now!"

Jane barely registered the frantic words of the doctor and the feeling of the gurney she was on rolling down the hallway as she completely lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's back."

The ER doctor handed the paddles back over to the nurse, as she watched the heart monitor slowly improve as her blonde patient's heart rate slowly improved.

"Alright, people let's move before she crashes again."

Maura, in her semiconscious state registered the immense amount of pain radiating from, what seemed like, every part of her body. She let the logical part of her mind take over as she pinpointed where her pain was coming from. Chest, head, shoulder. That's the best she could do with the pounding in her head. She registered the feeling of moving, but found it impossible to open her eyes to survey her surroundings.

Maura felt the pull of sleep once again and didn't fight; anything to ease the pain she was in. The last thing that left her lips before she was out again was an unintelligible whisper.

But anyone who knew her could have guessed she said "Jane".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:34 am

"Where the hell are they?!" Korsak practically yelled at Frost, who was holding his phone to his ear, trying to call Jane for the hundredth time that morning.

"I don't know Jane's phone keeps going to voicemail." Frost said hanging up, and redialing.

"Try Dr. Isles, we need them here." Korsak said, seeing that Jane still wasn't answering.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm calling." Frost dialed the number and watched Korsak pace back and forth. He knew the older detective was just worried about Jane and Maura and was venting through anger.

"_Hello?"_

Frost pumped his fist in the air when he finally got an answer, but was immediately floored when he realized it wasn't the medical examiner on the other end.

"Who is this and why do you have this phone?" He asked going into detective mode. Korsak heard this and went over to listen in.

"_I'm Nurse Evans and this phone's owner is a patient and she was just taken into surgery."_

"WHAT?! What happened?" Korsak yelled into the phone, snatching the device from Frost and holding it to his own ear.

"_Are you family? If not I can't release that information."_

"You bet your ass I'm family! What the hell happened?" Korsak yelled, growing very impatient with this woman.

"_Dr. Isles was in an automobile accident with her partner, Jane Rizzoli. They are both in surgery and in critical condition. I think it would be best if you were here. They are at Massachusetts General."_

"I'm on my way." Korsak hung up the phone and turned to the younger detective, who was searching his face for answers. "Jane and the Doc are at the hospital, in surgery. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7:06 am

Korsak and Frost arrived at the hospital just after Angela, Frankie, Tommy, and Jane and Maura's kids. Frost had called them on their way from the crime scene and they had insisted on coming.

They walked in and saw Angela demanding to know where Jane and Maura were. Frankie stood beside her, trying to get information as well while Tommy was off to the side holding Pru in one arm and Parker's carrier in the other.

Vince approached the counter and Frost and Frankie led Angela away, saving the poor nurse from her wrath, for the moment, depending on if she gave Vince the information he wanted.

"I'm here for Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles." He said calmly.

The nurse typed her around on her computer for what seemed like forever and Korsak could feel his temper rising. Finally she turned back to him, "Dr. Isles is coming out of surgery now and Det. Rizzoli is still in the OR. It'll be a while before they can have visitors, I'll take you up to the family waiting room."

The young nurse led the 5 adults and 2 children to the small, private waiting room on the surgical floor and left them with the promise to send someone in with information.

Once the nurse left, nobody knew what to do. Everyone was paralyzed with fear at what could happen to the two women they loved so much. They all sank in to the cushioned, yet still uncomfortable, chairs, each lost in their own thoughts.

Not able to take the tense silence anymore Angela's silent tears turned into sobs as she burst out angrily, "Why, why did this have to happen to them?" she demanded.

Frankie put his arm around her for comfort. "Ma I'm sure they'll be fine, this is Janie and Maura were talking about. Nothing can get them."

Angela just nodded and let her head fall on her son's shoulder.

"Nonna, where's Momma?"

Every head in the room turned to look at little Pru, she was sitting next to Korsak who had taken over for Tommy. Her big, innocent eyes were boring into Angela, searching for answers. Her pink footie pajamas and dangling feet in the adult sized chair added to the whole heart breaking picture.

Angela wiped her eyes and went to pick up the three year old. She was so smart for her age and knew something was really wrong if Nonna was crying. They sat back down next to Frankie and Angela held Pru close.

"Momma got into an accident, sweetie. The doctors are fixing her up." Angela explained.

She watched tears brim those big green eyes as confusion showed on the little face. Pru's bottom lip trembled and Angela could feel her tears returning.

Pru looked back up at her Nonna, "And Mommy?"

"Mommy, too, baby girl."

Pru's face scrunched up as the tears fell freely. Angela pulled the little girl tighter rocked her back and forth as she sobbed.

Everyone in the room watched the scene with blurry eyes and prayed that Jane and Maura would be okay, for the two children in the room.

Korsak looked down at Parker, who was sleeping peacefully in his carrier, ignorant to what was going on around him. He then looked back over to where Angela was holding Pru, rocking the girl back and forth as she cried. _Please let them be alright_, he thought casting his gaze skyward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading next chaper will be up soon and I promise we get to see what happened to our leading ladies then. Tomorrow is my birthday, so I probably won't update until after. Please review and have a great holiday.


End file.
